El precio del amor
by Spektro
Summary: El amor puede dañar muchos corazones en el transcurso de efectuarse, puede ser que lastime demasiado, y aunque te dañe nunca vas a poder olvidarlo, morirá contigo en tu corazón….-UA-


**El precio del amor**

**_Summary:_** El amor puede dañar muchos corazones en el transcurso de efectuarse, puede ser que lastime demasiado, y aunque te dañe nunca vas a poder olvidarlo, morirá contigo en tu corazón….

**_Disclaimer_****:** Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo**

Lo conocí en un día cualquiera de una fecha cualquiera, o al menos eso creí…

Porque ese día conocí a alguien especial en varios aspectos, adoro a mi novio, lo adoro, pero no lo amo eso fue lo que descubrí al verme reflejada en esas pupilas azul profundo…

Yo estudiaba medicina, y mi novio arquitectura, ese día fue especial en exceso, él me pidió matrimonio, y yo como una tonta creí estar enamorada y acepté, pero ese día el estúpido e irónico destino tenía una sorpresa preparada para mí…

_-Buenos días señores estudiantes, hoy les presentaré a un reconocido radiólogo, a pesar de ser muy joven a adquirido mucha fama debido a sus excelentes diagnósticos, y a podido prevenir muchas enfermedades con tan solo un diagnóstico… su nombre es Ranma Saotome y por esta breve clase les hablará acerca de la medicina preventiva…-hacía una breve introducción el maestro que nos daba cátedra en la Universidad, salió un momento y volvió, excusándose que al parecer el dichoso médico no aparecía…_

_ Toda la clase reía ante semejante bochorno que el médico le había hecho pasar al pobre maestro que esta rojo de ira, pronto entro por la puerta un joven de un porte magistral, piel algo bronceada y hermosos ojos azules._

_-Lamento llegar tarde…-se excusó mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento porque al parecer había venido corriendo._

_-No importa joven, vaya y siéntese….-decía el maestro, confundiéndolo con un alumno más._

_El joven rió para luego añadir- lamento decirle que yo no soy un alumno, mucho gusto Ranma Saotome…-saludó el muchacho sorprendiendo al acto a todos los alumnos…_

Incluso para presentaciones tenía algo peculiar que te hacía recordar cada detalle…

Ese día nos dio una clase explicativa….

_-Así que usted es el doctor Saotome, si es así explíqueles y muéstreles los 22 huesos de la mano humana…-decía el maestro aún no creyéndole que él sea el doctor._

_-Creo que mejor no…-decía mientras buscaba algo en su maleta estudiantil, porque había tenido el descaro de venir informalmente sacando al paso varios suspiros de alguna que otra compañera._

_-Lo sabía, usted no es doctor, ya decía yo que era raro ver a una persona tan joven…-el maestro iba a continuar de no ser interrumpido por el joven médico._

_-Si lo duda es su problema, ahora quiero que se fijen muy bien en esta radiología, es una clara radiografía de la parte encefalografíca, pueden notar aquellos colores en amarrillo, azul, verde y tomate, es el cerebro trabajando, ahora quiero que se fijen en esta otra y quiero que me digan qué diferencias hay entre una y otra, además quiero que me digan quien es la que puede contraer una pronta enfermedad…-decía mientras pasaba ambas radiografías._

La mayoría dijo que era la primera radiografía, la otra parte que era la segunda, y yo fui la única que dijo que las dos eran propicias a contraer una grave enfermedad, ganándome con eso la risa de todos mis compañeros; incluso del profesor que también había observado la radiografía, todos menos el doctor Saotome…

-_Muy bien, Akane, se ve que no has cambiado en lo absoluto, oponiéndote al resto, ambas pueden contraer…-iba a continuar, pero lo interrumpí y rápidamente pregunté…_

_-¿dígame como diablos conoce mi nombre?….-le dije mientras le retaba con la mirada, nunca en mi vida había conocido a una persona con ese nombre y si hubiese visto su cara seguro la recordaría…._

_-Akane… creí que siendo ese nombre muy común podría ser el tuyo, acerté de pura casualidad….-me dijo mientras sonreía._

_-No creo en las casualidades, además de que dijo que no he cambiado, acaso ¿me conoce?-le pregunté mientras intentaba recordarlo…_

_-Akane Tendo, último semestre en medicina, y mi ex novia… -me dijo mientras todos hacían el típico sonidito de molestia y yo me quedaba en shock…._

Jajajajaja… fue muy hábil ahora que lo recuerdo, diciéndome eso y haciéndome dudar acerca de mi juicio, pero fui más hábil aún…

_-No lo creo… mi único novio es y será…-le decía con toda seguridad, lamentablemente el completó mi frase dejándome aún más anonadada…_

_-Kuno Tatewaki…-me decía mientras notaba dolor en sus ojos…_

_-Señorita Akane, será mejor que salga en este momento, el director necesita hablar con usted, además de que le vendrá una sanción por hablar con el doctor aquí presente de esa manera…-al parecer el maestro estaba demasiado molesto, Saotome solo sonrió mientras recogía sus radiologías y se marchaba rápidamente, mientras yo salía de la sala._

Cuando salí alguien me jaló del brazo y me llevó a la terraza de la Universidad, cuando pude reconocerlo hice todas las preguntas que necesitaba saber.

_-Ahora me vas a decir ¿quién eres y cómo me conoces?_

_-Ranma Saotome, al que rechazaste en primero de preparatoria, claro que para ese entonces yo ya estaba en la universidad…ahora dime ¿por qué fuiste tan cruel?_ Y aceptaste a Kuno?, porque si sabías que yo te amaba con la vida… esas palabras me hicieron recordar lo mal que lo traté, lo que le dije, lo que le insulté, era joven, todo el instituto estaba detrás de mí, y eso había hecho que ganara cierta arrogancia, y ese fue el motivo por el cual me metí con Kuno, lo recordaba, lo recordaba bien, solo que el confort de la rutina quiso que no me despegue de él…

_-Yo… lo lamento… -le dije mientras salía de la terraza y me dirigía a la facultad de arquitectura…_

Ese día terminé con Kuno, lo cual me alegró mucho; porque descubrí que él estaba con otra…

Ese mismo día me apasioné por la radiología… solo espero que el día de mañana borre el día de ayer, porque justamente el de ayer fue el decisivo….

**Hola, notaron de que día hablaba Akane…?...jajajajaja… espero les haya gustado… medicina, carrera de gran provecho, xD, ojalá no me den tomatazos, solo críticas constructivas, esta historia fue escrita el: 12-4-13 a las 16:13 y recién lo publico..xD**

**Va a ser publicada cada 3 semanas si lo quieren así y si no… pues cada 4… xD, encerio no puedo actualizar muy seguido y a veces vienen a mi mente historias nuevas y mi mente se atormenta si no las publico por eso he me aquí sin poder aguantar mucho.**

**Spektro**


End file.
